What Boone Saw
by Dalek Prime
Summary: A different take on 'A Princess Most Fair'. Boone didn't know what was weirder: the fact that he saw his two best friends making out or the fact that said best friends where making out as different genders. gender-swapped Penn/Sashi


**A/N: I don't own Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero**

 **Before we get started I just wanted say that his will not have singing. I did try writing lyrics for this story, however nothing I wrote was coming out right, so I just wrote it as regular dialogue, however I do hope you enjoy this story all the same**

* * *

What Boone Saw

Boone didn't know what was weirder: the fact that he saw his two best friends making out or the fact that said best friends where making out as different genders.

For awhile now, the teen had silently noticed a change between Penn and Sashi and was hoping that the two would be an item, he just didn't expect them to be all over one another when theirs sexes where swapped.

Both Penn and Sashi seemed to be oblivious to the world around them as their lips interlocked with each other as their arms where swung around the other in a tight yet loving embrace. As Boone hovered in by the window in the tower, there was part of him that wanted to break them up and get back to the mission, but another part of him wanted to leave them be.

Penn let out a groan in pleasure as Sashi began to kiss down his/her neck and downward to his/her shoulder, pushing aside some his/her dress away to do so. Penn suddenly hooked his/her legs around his lover's waist as she/he to removed Sashi's helmet and specs, getting the girl/guy's attention back to his/her awaiting lips once more. Sashi then began to lay her/his boyfriend turned girlfriend down the floor as they continued their make-out session, which was becoming more and more heated by the second.

Penn then began to remove Sashi's blue cape from her/his body armor while the tomboy turned real boy removed Princess Penn's tiara and set aside before running her/his fingers through the boy turned princess's long red hair.

"You're so beautiful as a girl" the knight said in-between kisses

"And you're a very handsome man Sash" the Princess replied as he/she kissed back

Penn then began to grind his/her hips against Sashi's waist, to which she/he began to do the same as their moans of pleasure grew louder. As Sashi began to unzip Penn's pink dress, Boone's eyes widen in shock, knowing exactly where this was going.

" _Ok, now it's getting to freaky!"_ he thought to himself in horror as he watched his best friend start to pull down the dress

Boone knew then what he had to: for the good of the mission and avoid being scarred for life, he had to cock-block them.

"S'up guys!" he said to his friends as he entered the room through the window, acting like he had just arrived

Both lovers let out a help in fright as Penn began fumbling in a panic to get his his/her dress back on while Sashi quickly composed her/himself as she/he got back to his/her feet.

"Uh—hey Boone! Me and Sashi where just uh…" Penn attempted to make an excuse as he she/he got back to his/her feet "…About to have gender-swapped sex…"

Sashi face-palmed which was accompanied by an annoyed sigh. Boone on the other hand was silent, since his mind nearly frizzled out at what his friend had just admitted to.

"Apparently, no one can tell a lie in this world" the knight explained before punching Penn's arm "maybe _someone_ should've thought about that before suggesting we do it in this tower!"

"Hey you wanted to try it out to mister!" her gender-changed boyfriend defended while pointing a finger at her accusing before looking back at Boone "Did you seeing anything?"

"Dude I saw everything, you and Sashi making out, you two dry-humping each other, it was a bit gross and a little hot at the same time" Boone admitted before realizing what he had just said "Awe crap! Stupid not-lying world!"

"Maybe we should focus on the mission and put this behind us forever" Penn suggested, to which his girlfriend/boyfriend and best friend agreed "Ok then. Sashi: Zip me up!...wow, those are three words I never thought I'd say in my life"

As the knight zipped up his/her beloved princess, Penn turned his head over to her/his ear.

"All things considered, you we're pretty awesome as a dude during all the foreplay" he/she complimented in a whisper "We need to find a way to get Phyllis to send us back here. There's still a few things I wanna try out"

With that, the young trio of heroes set off on there mission to rescue the queen.

* * *

 **A/N: This little drabble had been in my head for a bit after seeing the princess most fair episode, I hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
